


Just Chesting

by Rubyya



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are fighting, and the rest of the Seven can hear them loud and clear.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 80





	Just Chesting

The long ride on the Argo II had strained everyone’s relationship. Teens in a small space combined with ADHD made for more arguments than anyone wanted. This included Jason and Frank fighting over the best way to get rid of the serpents attacking them (Percy just asked them to go away), Hazel and Piper fighting about the best brand of hairbrush (Annabeth shut both of them up by throwing the hairbrushes at them), and Jason and Annabeth fighting about the best plot to course (Leo just ignored both of them and let Festus set the course). When these fights happened Leo liked to hide in the inner workings of the boat and pretend to work on something. When he did this everyone left him alone and he could pretend he wasn’t worried blood would start spewing. It was also time to try to fix the Argo II’s biggest problem, random sounds coming from other parts. Leo couldn’t figure out for the life of him why it was happening in the first place. The first time it had happened Hazel was convinced her mom came back from the dead again to haunt her. She didn’t believe it wasn’t until the voice started saying poetry. Today had been a relatively calm day on the Argo II. Percy and Annabeth went down to her room to do something, and everyone else was either cloud gazing on the deck or sleeping on the deck chairs. Leo had just pointed out a cloud that looked like a pegasus when a loud shout came from the side of the boat, startling everyone out of their chairs, and in the case of Jason going full on warrior and pulling out his spear which Leo was pretty sure was way overkill for a random shout.

“Are you an idiot?” Annabeth’s voice was on full blast.

“I’m trying my best, ok?” Percy yelled, sounding slightly strained.

The boat chose to drown out Annabeth’s reply with a loud hiss of steam but Percy’s strained, “We don’t think the same way and you know that,” was loud and clear.

“Are Percy and Annabeth having a fight?” Jason asked into the still silence that filled the deck.

“That's what it sounds like, doesn’t it?” Hazel said, heavily concerned.

To the knowledge of the rest of the Seven, Percy and Annabeth had never fought about anything serious before. Sure they had their little fights about the correct way to organize books (Percy didn’t understand there was more than one way) and the correct way to talk to fish, but nothing on the scale of breaking up, which was exactly what the conversation they were having now sounded like.

“We should go down and check on them,” Frank said.

“No way,” Leo said, “I don’t want to get judo chopped by Annabeth because we interrupted something important.”

Piper threw a look at Leo before saying, “You know she wouldn’t do that to you, but I do agree we should leave them alone. Clearly this is something between the two of them and they wouldn’t want us getting involved, probably why they went to Annabeth’s room in the first place.”

Jason moved to the edge of the boat and looked into the ocean. “Well, the sea isn’t actively trying to kill us, so they probably haven’t broken up yet.” he said, right before a large wave splashed over him, only proving the point that Percy was mad.

“This is so stupid!” Percy yelled, with more waves accompanying his frustrations and soaking Jason who was too surprised to move backwards.

“It’s not stupid! Even Leo can do it!” Annabeth yelled back at him.

Everyone on deck swiveled to look at Leo. His face was just as confused as theirs. He had no memory of being able to do something that Annabeth felt that strongly about. Especially something that Percy couldn’t do. The last time he had been with her he hadn’t even said anything, just tinkered with wires while she talked about the history of chess or something like that. He hadn’t been paying much attention. All he could do was shrug and listen for more of the fight from the ship's side.

“That’s it! I am done. Done I say! I refuse to ever try this with you again!” Percy yelled.

The sound of the door slamming behind him caused everyone to jump. They looked at each other before they all looked at Leo again, the one who Annabeth would be least to attack because something bad happened. Before anyone even said a word Leo knew what they wanted him to do. He sighed and walked down into the hull and Annabeth’s room. He knocked tentatively on the door.

“Come in,” Annabeth yelled through the door.

Taking a deep breath Leo opened the door and stepped into her room, leaving the door wide open incase he needed to make a quick escape. Annabeth was sitting on her bed, a chessboard with chess pieces in random places next to her. Her arms were crossed and she was frowning deeply. Whips of hair erratically escaped her ponytail. At that moment Leo wanted to be anywhere but that room.

“Hey, Annabeth,” Leo asked, “Is everything going ok with Percy?”

“No!” Annabeth yelled, “I can’t understand why he doesn’t understand what I’m saying!”

“Is that why you’re breaking up with him?”

“Huh? Breaking up? What do you mean?” Annabeth asked, greatly confused.

“Well, everyone on the deck kinda heard your fight with Percy and thought you two were breaking up.” Leo stammered.

Annabeth burst out laughing.

“No, no. We aren’t breaking up. I don’t think Percy will ever learn to play chess though. He doesn’t understand planning ahead at all.”

Annabeth had been teaching Percy, rather unsuccessfully by the fact that all of the pawns were in the wrong row, how to play chess. Leo couldn’t believe that all that fighting and yelling had been for something so stupid as learning to play chess. Then again, almost every fight on the Argo II had been that stupid.


End file.
